Mawar
by MiraMira
Summary: Menurutnya cinta adalah mawar, mawar merah yang cantik, yang durinya bisa melukai. Ini cukup untuk menggambarkan cintanya, cintanya yang semakin didekati semakin menghancurkan keluarganya. Ya, menghancurkan keluarganya karena dia menyukai ayahnya sendiri. Yunho/Jessica, Yunho/Jaejoong, incest.


Disclaimer : TVXQ's U-Know Yunho dan JYJ's Jaejoong, juga SNSD's Jessica, F(x)'s Krystal, Super Junior's Heechul dan Donghae adalah milik agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Pair : Yunho/Jaejoong, Yunho/Jessica.

Genre : Romance, Family, Friendship.

Rating : M

Warning : Straight dengan sedikit Shounen-ai, incest walau sebenernya nggak terlalu.

Note: Satu dari banyak kelainan yang kumiliki adalah incest. Walau tidak parah, tapi kalau diingat ingat terus akan jadi parah.

Fic ini ditulis tanpa melihat siapa yang pernah dapat skandal cinta dengan Jessica. Fic ini berdasarkan marga saja. Dan agaknya sedikit terinspirasi dari Lee Hi's Rose.

+Mawar+

"Sica, Kle, cepat turun, ayah datang!"

Jessica hanya melirik pintu kamarnya, kalau kalau ibunya itu ada di depan kamar.

"Yang boleh memanggilku Kle cuma Amber, Bu!"

Jessica bisa mendengar adiknya, Krystal, berseru dari kamar sebelah. Jessica bangkit, dari tidur tidurannya di lantai bersama majalah fashion. Agak jengkel juga sebenarnya kalau tahu ibunya yang pertama bertemu ayahnya saat dia pulang. Itu jelas,Jessica, kan, anak ayah, dan lagi apa kira kira yang dilakukan ibunya ketika bertemu ayahnya? Ciuman? Buat anak? Apapun bisa terjadi bukan kalau sudah menyangkut dua orang itu.

Jessica berlari ke bawah di belakang Krystal, adiknya itu juga nampak senang dengan kedatangan ayah mereka, maklum ayahnya hanya pulang sebulan sekali.

"Soojung!"

Jessica hanya tersenyum ketika melihat adik dan ayahnya berpelukan erat, siapa yang tidak rindu dengan Jung Yunho?

Ayahnya, Jung Yunho, akhirnya menyadari keberadaannya.

"Sica…" Panggilnya lembut, Jessica mempercepat langkahnya dan memeluk Yunho seperti Krystal tadi, atau mungkin sedikit lebih renggang, dia tidak berani rapat rapat.

"Ini." Katanya, memberikan sekantung kecil bibit tanaman pada Jessica.

"Pesananmu, Tuan putri."

Jessica menatap Yunho dan bibit tanaman di tangannya itu bergantian, lalu tersenyum.

"Ayah memang yang terbaik!" Serunya, dia memeluk Yunho lagi.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Pesanan si tuan putri kecil kita ini, Boo." Jawab Yunho, Jessica cemberut, dia tidak mau diakui sebagai milik Jaejoong, Ibunya, dan apa itu panggilan Boo, seperti tidak ada nama yang lebih bagus saja.

"Ayah!"

"Oke, Sayang, Ayah tidak akan bilang pada siapapun lagi."

Tapi walaupun dia dipanggil sayang, dia tetap saja kesal. Seperti itulah yang biasa terjadi saat Yunho pulang di akhir bulan.

Menurut Jessica cinta adalah mawar, mawar merah yang cantik, yang durinya bisa melukai. Ini cukup untuk menggambarkan cintanya, cintanya yang semakin didekati semakin menghancurkan keluarganya. Ya, menghancurkan keluarganya karena dia menyukai Jung Yunho, ayahnya sendiri.

Dia sedang duduk memperhatikan bibit tanaman yang baru saja ditanamnya di jendela, itu adalah bibit mawar, bunga yang dengan sempurna melambangkan cinta Jessica kini.

Tiba tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk, sekali lagi dia hanya melirik pintu kamarnya itu.

'Sica?"

"Ya." Jessica menjawab malas, dari suaranya dia kenal kalau itu Jaejoong, ibunya.

"Aku hanya penasaran apa yang tadi Ayah berikan padamu." Katanya, Jessica menganggap kalimat itu terlalu dibuat buat agar mereka terdengar akrab.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." Jessica memberi sedikit sekali jeda, sebenarnya dia benci mengucapkan panggilan itu. "Bu."

"Ya, baiklah." Dan si Jaejoong itu pergi lagi, sepertinya tidak niat berbicara lebih banyak dengan Jessica.

Tapi pada akhirnya Jessica tetap menuju ruang makan saat dipanggil. Dia melihat apa yang dihidangkan, bukan makanan yang dia sukai dan apa itu? Ada timun? Jessica menghela napas, tenang dan hindari mengunyah timun.

Mereka mulai makan dalam diam, ini seperti Sica Effect karena untuk Jessica sendiri suasananya jadi dingin, Jessica sendiri sebenarnya agak setengah hati membiarkan Krystal yang adik kesayangannya itu makan di samping Jaejoong.

"Sica, kenapa timunnya tidak dimakan?" Tanya Yunho, Jessica menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak suka timun, Ayah."

Yunho menghela napas dan tersenyum lembut.

"Aku juga tidak suka." Celetuk Krystal.

"Tapi kalian tetap harus makan timun itu." Kata Jaejoong, Jessica dengan cepat memberi respon buruk dengan memutar matanya, Krystal hanya menatap timun menyebalkan itu. Ya, mereka memang sangat sangat tidak menyukai timun.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksa mereka, Boo." Kata Yunho.

"Baiklah, timunnya Ayah yang makan." Katanya, dan dengan cepat mengambil timun dari piring kedua anaknya. Membuat Jessica terharu, Yunho memang terlalu baik.

Inilah duri dari mawar cintanya.

Siang itu Jessica keluar dari rumahnya, Yunho melihatnya.

"Mau kemana, Sica?" Mendengarnya Jessica membetu berpegang pada pintu.

"Mau mengerjakan tugas sekolah dengan Tiff." Katanya, jelas itu bohong, sebenarnya dia hanya tidak mau di rumah.

Ayahnya itu tersenyum manis, percaya percaya saja dia dengan Jessica, kadang Jung Yunho memang semudah ini dibohongi, atau dia sebenarnya tahu kalau Jessica tidak ingin di rumah.

"Memangnya Sica tidak merindukan Ayah?" Tanyanya, satu lagi duri dari mawar cintanya.

"Tentu saja rindu, tapi aku tidak mau tidak lulus." Jawabnya, Yunho masih memasang senyumnya.

"Baiklah, semangat untuk tugasnya." Katanya. Dan Jessica pergi tanpa berpaling lagi.

Dia berlarian saja di jalan tanpa tahu tujuan, mungkin rumah Tiffany pun sudah terlewat.

BRUK!

Dan dia menabrak Heechul.

"Oppa!" Serunya, dia menghambur begitu saja pada pelukan Heechul tanpa berpikir apa yang sedang Heechul lakukan.

Mereka duduk, Heechul memberinya sekaleng minuman isotonik padanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat, dia tidak merasa bercerita pada pemuda ini adalah hal yang benar.

"Oh iya, Sica, tadi Tiffany mencarimu, katanya kalian belum mengerjakan tugas prakarya." Jessica menepuk jidat, kenapa dia bisa lupa?

"Terima kasih, aku harus cepat cepat menemui Tiffany!" Serunya, dan dia mulai lari lari lagi.

Setelahnya Jessica pulang agak malam, pintu dibuka oleh Jaejoong.

"Kenapa baru pulang jam segini?" Tanyanya.

"Aku mengerjakan tugas dengan Tiffany."

"Tapi kau bisa pulang lebih cepat, Sica."

Jessica tidak pernah benar benar menatap Jaejoong disaat saat seperti ini.

"Sudahlah, aku yang memberinya izin pergi, harusnya aku yang memarahinya bukan kau." Kata Yunho, dia baru saja datang dan membela Sica.

"Kau selalu saja membela mereka, memangnya siapa mereka?!" Nada Jaejoong meninggi, Jessica terbelalak, ada juga saat seperti ini dalam kehidupannya, dia pikir semua akan berubah setelah dia menginjakan kaki di rumah ini.

"Jaejoong!"

"Anak pungut! Ya, aku cuma anak pungut!" Seru Jessica, nyaris saja memotong seruan Yunho.

Jessica berlari ke kamarnya, dia tentu saja tidak akan menangis di depan Krystal, mau dikemanakan mukanya sebagai kakak.

Coba saja dulu Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak datang padanya, pikirnya, pandangannya melayang layang pada apapun yang ada di kamarnya. Siapa yang pertama datang padanya dengan lembut? Jawabnya Yunho, dia dulu datang padanya yang sama sekali tidak punya teman, anak anak itu bilang Jessica jahat, Jessica nenek sihir, mereka tidak pernah bermain dengannya, lain dengan Krystal yang dicintai semua orang, anak anak itu bilang kenapa Jessica tidak bisa seperti Krystal sampai Jessica muak.

Jadi saat Yunho tiba tiba datang mengajaknya bermain dia tidak bisa tidak bahagia, selalu seperti itu dari dulu, selalu Yunho yang bisa membujuknya, selalu Yunho yang bisa mengerti dirinya, selalu Yunho yang membelanya, selalu Yunho yang memberinya apapun yang dia inginkan, dari dulu selalu Yunho yang dicintainya, selalu dan hanya Jung Yunho.

Tapi saat ini sudah tidak bisa lagi, Jessica nyaman di sisi Yunho, Krystal yang polos itu sangat sangat senang bisa punya orang tua lagi, dan dia benci Jaejoong, tapi dia sudah bersama Yunho. Kalau dia tidak melihat Jaejoong, mungkin Jessica sudah lupa darimana asalnya dan siapa orang tuanya sebenarnya, tapi dia sadar, tidak mungkin lahir seorang anak dari hubungan antara dua laki laki, dan itulah yang membuat mengingat siapa orang tuanya sebenarnya.

Adalah San Fransisco, tempat dimana dulu dia tinggal, adalah wanita yang sangat cantik yang menjadi ibu kandungnya, adalah Korea, Negara yang menjadi tempat asal ayah kandungnya, dan di Negara itu pula mereka berempat dipisah dua oleh maut. Jessica lalu tinggal di panti asuhan sebagai seorang putri dari kutub, ratu dari segala ratu sifat dingin, begitulah dia dijuluki, dan tetap bersama Krystal dan akan selalu begitu. Tapi saat ini Krystal sudah senang dengan kehidupannya dengan Jaejoong dan Yunho di rumah ini, tapi Jessica sama sekali tidak menyukai Jaejoong yang sejak dulu hanya mengikuti Yunho dan pura pura peduli padanya, Jessica tidak pernah mengerti dan tidak mau mengerti apa yang dipikirkan orang itu.

Dan kali ini Jessica sudah memutuskan, dia akan keluar dari rumah ini. Malam itu dia meninggalkan Krystal dan keadaannya di rumah itu, lalu berlari lari di kota tanpa tahu apa apa. Jessica hanya memakai mantel tebalnya, meninggalkan semua tanda pengenal, dan membawa semua uang yang ada di tangannya saat itu, kehidupannya yang baru telah dimulai.

Mungkin dia masih terlihat mencolok, mungkin Sica Effect memang ampuh pada semua orang, atau semua mungkin begini dari dulu. Jessica tetap berjalan tanpa tujuan, orang orang itu masih melewatinya dengan dingin dan dalam keadaan yang dingin. Airmatanya jatuh, setelah meninggalkan Yunho yang dicintai, apa lagi yang harus dia lakukan?

"Hei, Nona, kenapa kau sendirian?"

Tahu tahu di depannya sudah ada seorang pemuda, dia hanya mengenakan jaket hitamnya sebagai penangkal dingin, seakan itu saja sudah cukup. Dia menyodorkan selembar tisu pada Jessica, tapi Nona Sica tetap diam saja.

"Kau ini, sampai tidak sadar kalau menangis, hm?"

Dia dengan lembut menghapus jejak airmata di pipi Jessica, mirip Yunho dulu, Jessica menangis lagi. Satu dari duri mawar cintanya, dia tidak bisa melupakan Yunho barang sedetik.

"Baiklah, Nona, akan aku antar pulang."

"Aku tidak ingin pulang." Jawab Jessica.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pulang ke rumahku."

Satu lagi alasan yang membuat pemuda ini mirip Yunho, dia tahu apa yang Jessica inginkan. Dengan senang hati Jessica membiarkan pemuda ini menuntunnya seperti Yunho menuntunnya dulu ketika dia ragu ragu masuk ke rumah. Apa memang pemuda ini mirip Yunho, atau kepala Jessica saja yang dipenuhi Yunho? Jessica sudah tidak bisa membedakan.

"Silakan masuk, Tuan putri."

Jessica menangis lagi. Kenapa orang ini memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang diberikan Yunho padanya.

"Aduh! Maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis."

"Tidak, tidak apa apa." Jawab Jessica, dia harus sadar bahwa pemuda ini bukan Yunho.

"Oh iya, aku Lee Donghae, kau?" Katanya, dia melepas jaket hitamnya dan meletakan begitu saja di ranjangnya. Donghae ini tinggal di apartemen kecil.

"Jessica Jung, tapi aku tidak mau dipanggil dengan nama itu." Karena nama itu mengingatkannya dengan keluarganya, ayah-ibunya, Yunho dan Jaejoong, terutama Krystal yang menemaninya dari awal.

"Kenapa? Kupikir Jessica adalah nama yang bagus." Kata Donghae duduk di ranjangnya. Dia menepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya, dan Jessica duduk di sisi ranjang itu, sesuai perintah Donghae. Masih dengan mantelnya

"Ada banyak kenangan yang ingin aku lupakan." Donghae mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kau ingin dipanggil dengan nama apa?"

"Entah."

Donghae berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau Donghwa, kau adalah saudara jauhku, Lee Donghwa."

Jessica nampak ragu, Donghae terlihat yakin sekali. "tentu saja itu karangan, aku tidak punya saudara jauh bernama Lee Donghwa, kau bisa bebas menggunakan nama itu. Jessica akhirnya mengangguk.

"Dan untuk pergi dari masa lalumu, sepertinya kau butuh sedikit perubahan, bersedia?" Donghae beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil gunting di laci mejanya.

"Dengan senang hati." Jawab Jessica, ini terdengar gila, tapi Donghae selalu tahu apa yang dia inginkan bahkan sebelum dia bicara.

Jessica melepas mantelnya, Donghae mengambilnya dari tangannya dan menggantungnya dengan manis, berbeda dengan jaketnya. Donghae menarik satu satunya kursi di apartemennya dan Jessica duduk di sana. Gunting di tangan kanan dan rambut Jessica di tangan kiri.

KRESS!

Jessica tidak menangis.

KRESS! KRESS!

Karena hatinya sudah tetap untuk meninggalkan semua orang.

KRESS! KRESS!

Mulai saat ini dia Donghwa, Lee Donghwa.

Donghae membawakannya cermin, rambutnya saat ini sudah jadi pendek, tapi dengan poni yang cukup untuk menutupi wajah. Dengan begini tidak ada yang akan mengira dia Jessica, terima kasih pada Lee Donghae.

"Aku punya beberapa baju yang sudah kecil dan handuk, juga sikat gigi baru, kau bisa mandi sekarang dan aku akan cari sesuatu untuk dimasak."

Jessica menerima pakaian dan handuk dari Donghae, tapi masih tidak bergerak sedikitpun, rasanya aneh saja ada di tempat tinggal seorang pemuda hanya berdua seperti ini, apa orang orang sudah jadi seperti ini?

"Kau tidak usah mencemaskan apapun." Kata Donghae, dia mendorong Jessica ke kamar mandi.

"Mulai saat ini kita saudara." Katanya, dia menghadapkan Jessica ke depan cermin, mereka sama sekalli tidak mirip, Donghae sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Yunho.

Yunho lagi, padahal tadi dia sudah lupa.

Donghae akhirnya beranjak pergi.

"Taruh baju kotormu disini, tidak usah sungkan, aku bukan maniak." Katanya, dia menunjuk keranjang di mana ada beberapa baju kotornya juga. Tapi dia justru terlihat seperti maniak dengan sikap keterlaluan akrabnya dengan Jessica.

Ya, mandi akan jadi pilihan terbaik, dia akan melunturkan perasaan. Cinta pada Yunho, benci pada Jaejoong, rindu pada Krystal, dan kebingungan akan Lee Donghae.

+Mawar+

Kehidupan dengan Donghae tidak buruk setelahnya, ini malah menyenangkan menurutnya. Donghae memang bukan orang kaya yang bisa membuatnya memakai pakaian yang pantas sebagai seorang gadis, tapi dia menikmati sepatu sneakers milik Donghae, kemejanya, juga jaketnya.

"Hari ini mau kemana, Hae?" Tanyanya, rambutnya sekarang hitam dengan poni menutupi mata, dan satu hal yang penting, namanya Lee Donghwa.

"Pergi main sepertinya, mau ikut, Hwa?" Tanya Donghae.

Donghwa, namanya kini, mengangguk, meraih jaket kulit Donghae dan kacamata hitamnya. Sekilas dia mirip pria karena dandanannya, tapi dia cukup manis untuk dijuluki pasangan gay Donghae. Berita bagusnya adalah tidak ada yang tahu pasti apa jenis kelaminnya, walaupun namanya Donghwa.

Dia mengekor di belakang Donghae dengan gaya arogan yang biasa, di balik kacamata hitam Donghae matanya memandang segala sesuatunya diluar sana, juga orang orang tidak menarik yang jalan disana sini.

Kali ini dia berpapasan dengan seorang gadis, matanya lelah, rambut panjangnya diurai berantakan, lebih tinggi darinya, dan dia mengenalinya.

Krystal.

Gadis itu juga sepertinya mengenal Donghwa, sebagai Jessica Jung, walau Donghwa sudahlah menjadi Donghwa yang lain dari Jessica. Yang dikenal sebagai Krystal itu berlari mengejar Donghwa yang menarik tangan Donghae untuk kabur, di belakang Krystal ada Yunho.

Ya, Jung Yunho.

"Donghwa! Kenapa kita harus lari?" Tanya Donghae.

"Aku tidak mau bertemu mereka!" Seru Donghwa.

"Tapi mereka keluargamu, kan?"

"Karena itu aku tidak ingin menemui mereka!" Mereka terus berlari dan Krystal terus mengejar. Donghae tahu yang terbaik untuk Donghwa adalah menyesaikan masalahnya dengan keluarganya, sebagai Jessica Jung dan bukan Lee Donghwa.

Donghae dengan cepat menarik tangan Donghwa, mendekapnya, gadis di dekapannya itu mulai menangis.

"Lepas! Lepas, Hae!"

Donghae dengan tatapan sendu tetap menahan Donghwa dalam dekapan.

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu karena mereka keluargaku!" Seru Donghwa.

Di sana ada Donghae, ada Krystal juga, dan ada Yunho.

Dan mereka akhirnya berkumpul di kantor polisi.

"Saya ikut senang karena anda akhirnya bisa menemukan putri anda, Tuan Jung."

Mendengar perkataan polisi itu Jung Yunho tersenyum, di wajah lelahnya dia tersenyum. Jessica di balik poni dan kacamatanya berwajah muram, Donghae jadi kikuk, dan Krystal muram.

"Kalau Soojung tidak menyadarinya, saya tidak akan tahu kalau ini Jessica." Balasnya.

"Bisa buka kacamatanya?" Tanya Yunho pada Jessica.

Jessica melirik pada Donghae yang selama ini telah dengan senang hati menjadi sandarannya. Donghae mengangguk kecil. "Ayo, Hwa." Katanya.

Jessica pelan pelan membuka kacamatanya, menyibak poninya. Krystal berkaca kaca karena Jessica sudah terlihat.

"Sica, kenapa kau pergi dari rumah?" Tanya Yunho, entah mengapa Jessica muak melihat wajah itu, dia ingat Jaejoong kalau melihatnya.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahu Ayah." Katanya, genggamannya pada tangan Donghae mengerat, dia mencari kekuatan untuk bicara pada ayahnya ini.

"Sica…"

"Tidak, Ayah, jangan paksa aku untuk bicara."

Terlihat sekali Jung Yunho kali ini marah, dengan sedikit menggebrak meja dia mulai bicara dengan penuh kemarahan.

"Apa orang ini yang membuatmu pergi?!"

Yunho menarik kerah Donghae yang diam saja tanpa perlawanan, Yunho yang marah adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya dan Donghae sepertinya bisa melihat itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada putriku, hah?!"

Yunho membentak lagi, Krystal terdiam takut, begitu pula Donghae, para polisi berusaha melerai keduanya. Di sisi lain Jessica menangis mendengar kata putriku, dia mengingat cintanya yang serupa mawar, bagaimana kabar mawarnya saat ini?

"Tuan Jung! Anda harus tenang dulu!" Seru seorang polisi, mereka menarik Yunho duduk kembali dan Donghae duduk mengusap lehernya yang sekarang memerah.

Di ujung sana Jessica melihat Krystal berkaca kaca, tidak mau adiknya itu terlalu lama ketakutan Jessica memutuskan untuk bercerita.

"Baiklah." Katanya, dia menyisipkan poninya di telinga, agar tak menghalangi pandangan.

"Aku pergi dari rumah bukan karena Donghae, aku pergi atas kemauanku sendiri. Lalu aku baru bertemu dengan Donghae yang menolongku, kalau tidak ada dia mungkin Krystal pun tidak akan menemukanku."

"Tapi kenapa, Sica?"

"Karena kita tidak bisa jadi seperti dulu. Itu saja, hanya itu saja."

"Tapi Sica mau pulang dengan Ayah, kan?" Tanya Yunho. Jessica menggenggam tangan Donghae lagi, dia nyaris bilang tidak kalau tidak melihat Krystal.

"Baiklah."

Dengan berat hati dia mengiyakan. Yunho dan Krystal tersenyum senang, Donghae juga diam diam tersenyum. Dan semua berjalan cepat, tahu tahu dia ditarik pulang oleh Yunho dan Krystal. Jessica menghela napas, dia harus siap pada kehidupannya yang dulu, sebelum dia mengenal Donghae.

Donghae.

Jessica menoleh ke belakang, Donghae melambai lembut, sebuah salah perpisahan, tapi Jessica sebenarnya tidak ingin. Dia sedikit berlari ke tempat Donghae berada.

"Hae…"

Dia masih ingin terus bersama orang asing ini sebenarnya.

"Ya, Hwa."

Karena dia sudah membuatnya sangat amat nyaman di dunia yang menjengkelkan ini.

"Kita tetap saudara?" Tanya Jessica, Donghae tersenyum.

"Selamanya saudara!" Serunya. Jessica jatuh ke pelukannya.

"Kau selalu bisa menemuiku kapanpun kau mau." Katanya.

Jessica menatap pemuda ini, saudaranya, Lee Donghae. Dan jika suatu saat dia tidak kuat lagi menggenggam mawar cintanya, selalu ada saudaranya ini untuk mengadu. Jessica tidak akan benar benar lepas dari Donghae.

"Dadah, Nona Jessica!"

FIN


End file.
